


Dormir

by Yuri Altin (Sherly_Marshal)



Series: Drabble - Johnlock [20]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: 221B Baker Street, Bedrooms, Beds, Couches, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Living Together, M/M, Problems, Sleep, Sleepiness, Sleeping Together
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 07:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4616739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherly_Marshal/pseuds/Yuri%20Altin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John à un problème. Demander l'avis de Sherlock lui semble impossible. C'était idiot. Banal. Normal ? Stupide. Non, vraiment... John à un problème.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dormir

La première fois qu'ils avaient fait l'amour, c'était dans le salon. Ils avaient dormi là. La nuit suivante, Sherlock était parti quand John revenait du travail. Où dormir ?  
  
Leur chambre était interdite chacun a l'autre. John ne savait pas si la règle avait changé. C'était de Sherlock que l'on parlait ! Fatigué de chercher une réponse, il s'endormit sur le canapé.  
  
La troisième nuit, John entra dans la chambre de Sherlock. Il trouverait une excuse ! Mais le blond dormit sans le vouloir. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il trouva Sherlock... John sourit. Problème réglé.


End file.
